Las advertencias son inútiles
by Namirart
Summary: Me encantaba que él me cortase. Que me cortase de forma delicada y luego sorbiese mi sangre como si fuera un manjar. Y joder, amaba cortarle yo a él. Era... Sexy. Simplemente sexy. El sentir la sangre recorrer nuestros cuerpos mientras nos entregábamos a actos carnales. [FílixKíli]


Hace un tiempo necesité sacar todo lo malo que llevaba dentro y acababa de releer el Hobbit (hablo de hace quizá 3 años) y escribí esto. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que no lo había subido. Lo he revisado y ¡aquí está!

Disclaimer: Perdóname Tolkien, porque he pecado mucho.

M-Rated por menciones a drogas, sangre y suicidio.

**Las advertencias son inútiles**

Solté todo el humo del cigarro que sostenía en mi mano ahora, pero que segundos antes descansaba sobre mis labios... Ésa pequeña necesidad de seguir vivo, tampoco importaba, pocas esperanzas había para mi maltrecho cuerpo y corazón...

Si hace un par de meses me hubieran dicho que hoy en día tendría esperanza aún, les hubiera dado un par de puñetazos a cada uno. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no? Pues qué _jodido asco de vida_ que tengo, ni esperanza ni mierdas...

Así que me daba igual estar en el suelo que en la silla... Me dolería el cuello igualmente, me asquearía de mi mierda de apartamento y ni siquiera sonreiría un poco más. Ya ni siquiera me aislaba en los mundos de _yupi_ que había dentro de mi ordenador.

Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, pasando por la puerta cerrada del baño tras la cual se escuchaba el agua correr libre, recordando tantas noches, tardes o mañanas, colocados los dos... Haciendo cosas tan impuras, sucias y pervertidas que incluso actrices porno se negarían a hacer.

Pero ¡Joder! Mi vida era pura mierda, su vida era pura mierda. Así vivíamos, disfrutar un poco de los placeres de la vida aunque fuese de una forma tan bestia.

Lo vi salir del baño, empapado, con su cabello rubio sin trenzar, y me pregunté porqué coño seguía haciendo éso...

"No puedes involucrarte con él." me dijeron una vez, en el entierro de nuestra madre, poco después de conocerlo por fin, después de años enteros sin verlo. Pero realmente yo no quería involucrarme, total mi vida ya estaba jodida... Solo quería pasar rato con alquien que me entendiese bien, con alquien con quien compartir drogas y navajas. Con alguien tan suicida como yo mismo.

"No te lo folles, sigue siendo tu hermano." me dijeron más tarde... Pero cuando tienes una vida tan asquerosa como la mía, piensas que incluso un puto polvo en el baño entre suciedad y cocaína no puede ser tan malo... Para cuando me di cuenta ya nos habíamos despertado el día siguiente.

"Ni se te ocurra enamorarte de él." me gritaron. Pero era demasiado tarde para escuchar ésas malditas voces que me decían qué debía hacer. Además... No puedo escuchar nada entre la música a todo volumen, el sonido de mi voz ronca de tanto beber y fumar, rayas de cocaína, porros y pastillas de colores... No puedo escuchar si mi corazón parece querer echar a volar y retumba tan fuerte que un huracán apenas se escucha a su lado.

Era monótono y a la vez no lo era... Era realmente sexy. Él era sexy. Yo no lo era. O tal vez si, pero todas las mierdas me habían dejado como basura que tirar... Ojeras y el cuerpo que no aguantaría una dosis más. Pero lo que más me gustaba de todo aquello... Era el líquido.

Ése líquido espeso color carmesí.

La sangre siempre había tenido un especial atractivo para mí. Pero es natural, desde siempre en mi familia habían habido problemas, ya intenté suicidarme de pequeño, tras el divorcio de mis padres... Varias veces. Y todas ellas me salvaron lo que se diría en aquellos momentos "amigos". Los mismos que se fueron alejando conforme yo entraba en éste jodido mundo.

Lo que me encantaba realmente no era cortarme yo mismo. No, eso ya era aburrido. Me encantaba que él me cortase. Que me cortase de forma delicada y luego sorbiese mi sangre como si fuera un manjar. Y joder, amaba cortarle yo a él. Era... Sexy. Simplemente sexy. El sentir la sangre recorrer nuestros cuerpos mientras nos entregábamos a actos carnales.

Los cuales permanecían en mi memoria por más que trataba de borrarlos. Odiaba mi mierda de vida. Ojalá hubiera sido un niño normal con padres normales que estudiase normalmente como todos.

-Vas a morir muy joven.-me dijo un día, uno de los pocos días que quedábamos en mi apartamento mientras aún estábamos serenos los dos.

-Muérete, tu tampoco vas desencaminado de ello.-le repliqué agitando mi cabeza con el pelo corto y hecho un desastre. Cualquiera pensaría algo bueno de un chico como yo ¿no? No.

El silencio se hizo presente antes de que me abalanzara sobre él. Siempre era lo mismo y ésta vez no iba a cambiar mucho. Simplemente no llevábamos tantas cosas en el cuerpo metidas...

Fue una noche algo agitada, no me pinché ni tragué pastillas... Obviamente, lo de la marihuana no se podía suprimir, espero que comprendáis el porqué.

-Algún día te sacaré de aquí, nos vestiremos de forma correcta (o de la que más te guste) e iremos a dar una vuelta... ¿Al cine o a la bolera? Sí, sería diver...

-Cállate. No quiero mentiras.-repliqué molesto, tratando de ignorarlo.

-Comeremos patatas y hamburguesa en un McDonalds y beberemos cocacola en lugar de beber cerveza barata y tomar pastel de marihuana.

-¿Y tu qué mierdas sabes de lo que yo quiera hacer?

-No sé cuánto jodido tiempo hemos compartido ésto, Kíli, follando, bebiendo, tomando, pinchándonos, esnifando, tragando... Pero ha sido lo suficiente como para ver que no quieres vivir así, que odias tu vida. -dijo vistiéndose. No se duchó esta vez, él estaba tan metido como yo en ése mundo... Se largó sin mirar atrás.

Me eché a llorar, supongo que por el efecto de la ausencia de fármacos en mi organismo... sin saber que quien se marchaba también lloraba. Me desplomé en el suelo. No supe que él lo hizo al mismo tiempo que yo pero al otro lado de la puerta de entrada al apartamento. Tomé el objeto punzante más cercano, que resultó ser una cuchilla que llevaba de colgante y comencé a rasgar mis venas, verticalmente, a lo largo... Mis lágrimas hacían que las heridas escociesen.

-¡Te odio, imbécil!-grité sin pensar realmente en qué cojones pasaba allá.

Ni puta idea de a qué venían ésas promesas sin sentidos... Nada era posible para mi, nada. Yo, Kíli, solo era un jodido cuerpo casi sin vida... ¿Qué hacer cuando mis muñecas no tienen más espacio para cortes? Nada, no se puede hacer nada. Picaron a la puerta. Tuve miedo de que fuera la policía pero abrí con cuidado quitándome las lágrimas de los ojos y sacudiendo mi oscuro cabello.

-Nos vamos al cine.

-¿...Qué?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Me has oído, vamos al puto cine ¿okay? A ver una maldita película que acaben de estrenar.

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros! Vístete, maldito idiota, que nos largamos ahora mismo. YA.

-Yo... No...

-¡Me dijeron que no te hablase, Kíli!-gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No le hables, Kíli..." Me habían dicho a mí también.

-¡Me lo dijeron incluso extraños! "No te tires a tu jodido hermano, no lo hagas".-continuó, cada palabra dolía más de la forma que las decía.

Me tomó por el collar de perro que llevaba (¿qué? era un jodido drogadicto medio punk.)

-¿Porqué me decían eso? Me decían que eras un jodido loca, que no me acercase a ti, que eras un psicópata... Pero te veo y veo un puto y asqueroso ángel caído metido en todos los vicios. ¿Qué cojones haces con tu vida?-gritaba, los vecinos no se quejarían, pasaban de broncas.-¡No lo ves! He ignorado TODAS LAS JODIDAS ADVERTENCIAS. Quiero morirme ¿sabes? Me tiro por un puente y será genial, o cortarme y pintar el suelo de rojo... Pero joder, te veo y siento algo raro. -Fui a decir algo.-No, no es efecto de las drogas. ¿Qué coño sientes tu al verme a mi? ¿Qué sientes cada vez que te tiro contra la pared y te lo hago una y otra vez? Ahora júrame que solo quieres follarme, júrame que estoy loco y dime que moriré como un puto joven al que nadie quiso nunca... ¡Dime que pasas de mi puta cara y mi puta vida!

Lo miré medio sin saber qué decir, me dolía que estirase de mi collar como si fuese el animal de origen, tragué saliva, la valentía no aparece sola... Qué le íbamos a hacer, todo tiene su precio, todo duele y nada acaba saliendo bien. Nunca.

-Yo nunca sigo las advertencias, Fíli... Me dijeron que no me enamorara de ti.

-¿Qué cojones dices, Kíli?-gritó sorprendido, estiró más de mi collar y me besó de nuevo. Sin putas drogas de por medio.

Tal vez cuando ésa vez me llevó a la cama con pasión sin contener... Pensé por primera vez en limpiar ése lugar, en quitar todas las malditas drogas del medio y eliminar cuchillas... ¿Para qué matarme si lo tenía a él que me destruiría poco a poco?

-No te enamores de Kíli. Sois hermanos. Lo vuestro es imposible. Además, por algo se lo quedó tu padre. Me dijeron.-dijo él después de lo que todaba.-Me importó una mierda, y mira a quién le hago yo ahora el amor.-añadió.

Pero los malos vicios no los rompe ni el amor. Cuánto iba a costar deshacerse de toda la costumbre y aprender a ser HUMANOS de nuevo, gente que pudiera caminar entre otra gente... Gente que no dependiese del alcohol, las pastillas, los porros, la cocaína o el cristal...

¿Cómo acaba la historia? Ni puta idea ¿sabéis? Juro que llevo **_horas_** sin probar una sola pastilla.


End file.
